


A Very Merry Christmas

by onequartercanadian



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Quick writings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone's drunk and in love, everyone's happy and nothing hurts, the one time a year i don't write whumpy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: Nonsensical Christmas and New Years drabbles because I wanted some quick holiday fluff.Everyone gets drunk at the Pied Piper Christmas party. Later the group meets up for New Years where Gilfoyle laments spending the holidays with Dinesh's family.





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

It was the afternoon before the office closed for the holidays and everyone was enjoying the office Christmas party Jared had organized. The office was decorated with a mid-sized tree in the corner, lights all around, and some festive flowers. Everyone had gotten completely sloshed on eggnog. Dinesh was very sincere about how much he loved Gilfoyle, just hanging off him. His beard hid his rosy red embarrassed cheeks and small smile. Gilfoyle was so drunk Dinesh got him to wear a santa hat. 

Which Dinesh most certainly took a picture of and posted online for later use. 

Richard was slouched in a chair, enjoying a cup of eggnog. Richard noticed Jared was cleaning up and keeping the place tidy. “J-Jared. You don-don’t have to do that.” His voice slightly slurred due to the eggnog. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I just want to clean up for the janitorial staff.” Jared pointed to Richard’s red solo cup, “How many of those have you had?”

Richard looked at the cup then up at him, “I don’t remember.”

“I’ll get you something for the nausea you’ll most certainly have in a couple hours.” 

Richard gave a slow smile, “You’re a good boyfriend. Have I ever told you that? I love you, Jared.”

Jared smiled and his cheeks turned red. “Thank you. I love you too, Richard. I really lucked out for a boyfriend.” He went towards the kitchen area. 

Richard looked over and saw some mistletoe on the desk next to Dinesh and Gilfoyle. He rolled his chair over, “You done with this?”

Dinesh grabbed the mistletoe and held it over their heads and gave Gilfoyle a kiss on the cheek, catching him by surprise. “Now we are. Here you go.”

Richard grabbed the mistletoe and ran over to where Jared was fixing him a mug of tea which some over the counter nausea meds next to it. Richard stuck the mistletoe on the fridge and tapped Jared’s shoulder. Jared turned around and was face to face with Richard. He could smell the eggnog on his breath. 

“We have to kiss now. It’s the rules.” Richard smile was slightly slanted.

“I’d kiss you even without the mistletoe.” Jared pulled him close for a kiss.

* * *

 

On New Years Eve  Jared and Richard were snuggling on the couch in the hostel while watching a Netflix nature documentary when the door swung open and Dinesh and Gilfoyle came, each tossing their duffels to the ground. Dinesh came into the living room and sat down. Gilfoyle came in with a couple beers, handing one to Dinesh before sitting down.

“How was Christmas with the Chugtais?” Jared asked

Dinesh chuckled while Gilfoyle grumbled, “It was torture. They’re all so happy and cheerful. They’re all so warm, welcoming, and accepting. The worst part, They’re huggers. All of them. They all wanted to get to know me. It was horrible.” 

Richard chuckled, “So you wanted them to hate you?”

“Yes, it would have been more enjoyable to fight with them and we’d have a reason to never see them again.” Gilfoyle took a long swig of beer. 

Before long it was almost midnight. Richard opened a bottle of sparkling cider and a bottle of champaign, nearly taking out an eye in the process. 

They toasted at midnight and Richard took Jared in for a soft kiss while Dinesh pulled in GIlfoyle for a passionate kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Low key want to write a fic where Gilfoyle visits Dinesh's family that goes down like that. Although knowing me it would probably get angsty. If anyone wants to write it, please feel free. If someone already has written it, please link me. I would love to read that shit!


End file.
